Spirit Quest
by Brynaea
Summary: When SG1 travels to a planet ruled by the Goa'uld Bastet, they meet a boy with strange powers. This story is told from the point of view of the boy. Chapter 2 added 8203
1. He'Tae:Wise

Chapter 1: He'Tae  
  
A boy no older then 17, no younger then 12 sat looking out into the woods, his mahogany eyes scanning for any movement in the dense brush. Several moments passes and he sat, the only movement was the rise and fall of his chest. A wave of raven colored hair rolled down his back, held in check only by a small scrap of hide. His skin was the color of the earth he sat on. A few more moments passes in silence, then the boy let out a long low howl that would have brought chills to anyone within hearing distance. After his solo had come to an end he once again sat still and silent, until he saw the telltale shifting of bushes, announcing a visitor. Out of the forest came a pure white wolf with eyes the color of the sky just before sunrise.  
  
"Ka'ya ya'ah'tay shi'sha," he spoke softly. "Took you long enough little sister"  
  
The wolf laid back her ears. 'Not my fault, mother was out and I have to watch Se'te and Ha'ne. I swear if they were min I'd eat them!' she spoke in the language of her people, which the boy knew almost as well as his own.  
  
"Peace little sister, now you know how I felt about you at one time," he replied with a small tilt of his head, a wolf's smile. " I called you because Wan'bli told me of some strange thins happening in the land of the cats. Ka'ya, little sister, have you heard anything?"  
  
'No big brother, but stories fly faster when carried on wings then by feet' she replied 'what did Wan'bli tell you?'  
  
"That strangers had appeared in the land of the cats and that they seemed not to know of the danger they were in. Little sister would you be up for a run? I know how tired you must be after watching Se'te and Ha'ne," the boy teased  
  
Ka'ya let out a quiet growl. 'I can run if you can big brother, you know how easily I can keep up with a two-legged, even you!'  
  
"Fine let's go before it gets dark, nothing worse then being in the land of the cats in the dark" He replied  
  
Both boy and wolf took off into the woods, the boy easily keeping up with this 4-legged sister. Soon they heard a cry from above announcing Wan'bli's addition to their little pack.  
  
Sooner then they would have liked they arrived at the boundary to, Te'ne ala'ka ches'ka, the land of the cats. Before them stood 2 huge statues, each of a huge cat sitting looking down at them. The boy muttered a quiet prayer and his canine companion lowered her tail and ears in reverence of this most holy and dangerous place. The boy called up to the hawk in her own language as to not attract any attention.  
  
'Where are the strangers?'  
  
'Near the holy place' Wan'bli replied  
  
'Are they crazy?!' the boy whistled in surprise.  
  
'Either that or very stupid' the bird answered  
  
The strange trio then headed off towards a place they had been warned against their whole lives.  
  
'What were you doing flying around here anyways you silly little bird' the white wolf asked with a hint of annoyance, the boy wrote off as her fear showing through.  
  
'The skies belong to us, not the cats, we are free to fly where we please' she replied with a hint of superiority  
  
The wolf gave a snort that sounded suspiciously like a laugh, but the hawk didn't notice.  
  
'OK Wan'bli where are they?' the boy asked. When suddenly they heard voices. After a moment of listening the boy looked to Ka'ya for confirmation.  
  
'They do not speak any language that I have heard before,' she replied to his unspoken question.  
  
'Better get them out of here before they become cat food' the boy replied  
  
'Before WE become cat food,' the wolf said  
  
'Yes that too' he remarked 'I'll go and try to get them out of here, you wait here'  
  
'Swift feet big brother' she said  
  
'Successful hunt little sister' he replied  
  
With a small touch to her head the boy slowly made his way towards the strangers. As he neared he heard parts of their conversation, but could make no sense of it.  
  
"So Carter, you said no sign of inhabitants right?" A low male voice said  
  
"Right sir, at least not in this area, although there appear to be ruins nearby" a friendly female voice answered  
  
"From the MALP readings they appear to be a cross between Egyptian and Native American, which is very odd." A second male voice said  
  
"Right well, Daniel you've got your rocks, Carter's got her Naqueda, and I've got a headache, so let's make this snappy, ok kids?" The first male voice replied  
  
The boy sat and watched these strangers. Strange was definitely the right word. Three of them were so pale they looked as if they had never seen the sun, and they forth was so dark he was almost black. He watched in amazement as this quartet walked by him. He quietly moved up ahead of them.  
  
'Come on hurry up' came the call from above.  
  
'I'm trying!' he replied sourly.  
  
'Fine, but if you get eaten by cats, don't blame me!' came the sharp reply  
  
'I'm going I'm going' he answered  
  
The boy stood slowly as to not startle these strange strangers, then walked out onto the path in front of them.  
  
"Shit! Carter! I thought you said no one was here!" The first male yelped He sounded an awful like a scared pup the boy decided.  
  
"Sha'le!! Qe'ne'te ga'len" He said hoping they would understand the urgency in his voice, if not the words themselves "Sha'le!! Qe'ne'te ga'len" he tried again. He saw the second pale male look at him with some slight comprehension.  
  
"Jack, the language it's some sort of cross between Egyptian and Native American, just like the ruins here!" He said excitement clearly visible on his face.  
  
"Well that's nice, but what's he saying?" The first male said.  
  
"Give me a minute," the other said  
  
The boy while not understanding a word said understood, all too well, the cry from above 'CATS!!' 


	2. Strangers: En'esk'ka'ty

Chapter 2: Strangers (En'esk'ka'ty)  
  
The four strangers also heard the cry, although they didn't seem to understand it.  
  
"FA'RE!" the boy screamed "FA'RE!" He looked in amazement at these strangers. Why were they just standing there? "FA'RE!" he tried again. He saw the pale one with strange eyes look at him with a slight understanding. "Fa're," he said with a hint of despair. ".fa're." the pale man muttered. Then he turned to the one the boy assumed was the leader. "Jack I think that means, go.or it could mean run, or maybe help, see it's a derivative of Egyptian." he was cut of by the boy's ear splitting howl.  
  
'KA'YA! Get help! These people are too stupid, find Che'nea! HURRY!' The four strangers looked at him with equal parts disbelief and fear. They obviously had never heard anyone talk in the language of the wolves before. "Fa're! Sa'na!" He tried once more this time telling them to RUN NOW, before turning to see it was already too late. At least ten huge feline warriors were advancing on the small group of humans. The dark one spoke for the first time.  
  
"O'Neill, I believe we are surrounded by a large number of hostile felines," He said in a voice that sounded as if it was made for the thunder in the mountains.  
  
"What?!" The leader asked. "Where?"  
  
"They appear to have us from all sides." The dark one answered.  
  
The huge cats began to close in on them, blocking any exit they might have had. Then suddenly three of the cats leapt at them. A sudden burst of fire from the dark one's walking stick brought one down, but the other two leapt upon the female stranger and the pale male with odd eyes.  
  
"Net'da'he!" The boy yelled before notching an arrow and firing it into the neck of the cat attacking the male. Crimson blood sprayed into the air as the cat went down with a gurgling scream. He sent a silent prayer to his gods to forgive him for this treacherous act before notching another arrow. Around him cats were falling to the fire stick of the dark stranger and to another strange device wielded by the leader. A cat leapt at him and he put an arrow through its heart, and it dropped inches from his feet. Soon all ten cats lay dead or dieing around them. The boy took a moment to survey the scene. Three cats dead by his arrows, another two by the strange weapon of the pale male, and five, FIVE cats were dead by the fire stick of the dark one. The female did not look too badly injured, but the odd eyed male had multiple gashes covering his body and, his eyes held great pain barely contained below the surface. Another cry from above announced Ka'ya's return, along with Che'nea and Le'nor.  
  
'Little sister, wise ones, two of the strangers are wounded. Are more cats on the way?' the boy asked the three wolves. He then saw the dark one point the fire stick at his pack mates. Remembering all too well the damage it had caused to the cats he lept and shoved it away, just as the warrior fired.  
  
"DA'NE! DAN'NE Ca'nae'shi! Ca'nae'shi, da'ne ala'ka!" he cried No! No! Friends, friends, no cats! The dark one paused, the look of intense anger slowly disappeared, and he turned to the first pale male.  
  
"O'Neill, I believe that these wolves pose us no threat."  
  
"Well that's nice, we don't have to worry about the dogs on this planet, just the crazy cats! Now come on, we ned to get Daniel and Carter back to the SGC." The pale one remarked. As he went to the female she spoke in the strange tongue.  
  
"I'm fine sir, but I'm not too sure about Daniel"  
  
'Little one what are they saying?' Le'nor asked.  
  
'I do not know wise one, but I will try to get them to safety. The injured male seemed to understand me a little, he must not be allowed to enter the spirit world.' The boy answered.  
  
'We will keep watch for more cats' Che'nea told him 'Try to hurry little one'  
  
'Yes wise one' he replied. Turning his attention back to the four strangers, he saw the female watching him.  
  
"Sir, I think the boy can speak with those wolves." She said clearly not believing her own words.  
  
"You didn't hit your head too did you Carter?" The first male said.  
  
"No sir, but look at him, he's clearly saying something to them." She persisted. Before she could continue her debate with the first male, the dark one spoke up from over at the side of the wounded male.  
  
"O'Neill I believe DanielJackson required medical attention."  
  
"Damn it! Daniel, why do you always go and get yourself in trouble." The first male said.  
  
"Sorry, Jack, but it wasn't my fault this time, big cat." The wounded mad replied. The boy could see even this small amount of effort brought great pain to the stranger. Three claw marks spread across his face, deep gashes in his chest and legs showed the power and rage of the creature that had attacked him.  
  
"We'd better get back to the 'gate" the first male spoke.  
  
"I agree O'Neill there may be more predators around," the dark one said.  
  
"Carter can you walk?" The first male asked.  
  
" I think so sir," the female replied. The dark one moved to help her to her feet. As soon as she tried to take a step, a hiss of pain slid from between clenched teeth. The boy could see angry red trenches gouged in her right leg. He walked over to her, looking into her pale eyes, he handed her his bow and lifted her arm over his shoulder, supporting a good part of her weight. She looked at him with gratitude.  
  
"Thanks you" she said. Although the boy did not understand the foreign words, her tone and smile spoke the meaning more then any words could. The dark one and the first male had helped the other injured member of their group up and were supporting, the semi-conscious mad between them. The boy could see the strain even this caused to the wounded man. He knew he must hurry back to the village if this man was to survive. As he started to go towards his village, the female didn't move with him. He gave her a questioning glance. She pointed back towards the sacred place, and made to turn around.  
  
"Da'ne ala'ka!" He made the sounds of the giant felines and pointed towards the sacred place, shook his head, pointed towards his home and nodded.  
  
"Sh'nea L'ni" he said. Home, safe.  
  
"Sir, um, I believe that the boy is trying to tell us that there are more of the large cats back towards the 'gate and since none of us can successfully weild a weapon, I think we had better listen to him and go that way," she pointed off towards the village.  
  
"Ok, Carter, hope you're right, you and the kid lead the way." First male replied, after a moment's hesitation.  
  
Ka'ya loped up beside the boy. 'Big brother, the wise ones said that you should name the strangers, at least until we can know them by their true names.'  
  
'Why me, Wam'bli found them, it's her right.' The boy replied  
  
'Yes, but they are of your kind, go on, give them names.' She urged.  
  
'Ok little sister' He though a moment before speaking. Names were sacred, and were to describe a person. If he gave them bad names, they might take offense and it would be their right to kill him. 'The first male, his hair is the color of the angry sky, so that will be his name. The dark one is a mighty warrior, so he will be known as dark warrior. The injured male seemed to understand me, and my become the voice of his people, so he will be named strange voice, and the female has hair the color of the sun, so she will be sun daughter.' He finally spoke.  
  
'Good names big brother' Ka'ya spoke 'I will tell the others' She ran off to again join her pack mates in the woods. The boy didn't blame them, out here on the path they were exposed. Soon though he saw the entrance back into Te'ne are'mec ches'ka; the land of the wolves. His people's land. As they passed between the two huge statues of cats, he breathed a sigh of relief. Safety at last. 


End file.
